I stepped into the lift, Castle was there (M for very sexual content)
by fuckmecastle
Summary: Written in first person as Beckett. "He turned me on so much and I always imagined blowing him in the lift." Lift means elevator :)


This is my first time uploading. I was reading sex confessions (because I have no life) and decided to make a fanfic. Please comment!

During season 3 sometime. Kate is with Josh and Castle is with Gina. It is written as if Beckett is saying it.

Disclaimer: some things are from sex confession and I don't own any characters.

I was just stepping out of work after a hard day about to get into my car when I remembered I forgot my keys. I was running late with a date with Josh. It was one of our second dates and I really didn't want to be late. I was started dating Josh because I really want to keep my mind off Castle since he is back with Gina I stepped in to the Lift very frustrated, Castle was in there. He turned me on so much and I always imagined blowing him in the lift. As soon as I stepped in the lift, he started talking to me, I didn't say a word back, I couldn't help myself. I just stepped toward him and started kissing him. He just backed up against the wall shocked but pleasantly surprised, I started unbottoning his shirt but h did not stop me. The lift started to go up and knew it would stop soon so I did something really stupid. I pressed the emergency stop button. He looked at me like "Oh fuck what have you done" "It was an accident" I said with a giggle and kept kissing him, He put me against the wall and started making the most of the situation, he unzipped my dress and got me down to my white lace bra, and undid his belt, I got on my knees while he held my breasts and I unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was MASSIVE and was getting harder and harder by the second and I started sucking the head of his cock which hardly fit in my mouth as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator and embraced my mouth as I sucked the head of his cock and rubbed his shaft while he fucked my face and I cupped his balls. He grabbed my head with both hands and rocked my head back and forth over his cock. My pussy now flowing, He stood me up and rolled up my dress, turned me around and pulled down my panties, he pushed my head against the wall bending me over, he spat in his hand and started rubbing between my legs, lubing my already sopping wet pussy up for a hot fucking. I felt him push his fat cock up against my ass and I braced myself for the sensation of his huge cock. He put his hand on my ass cheek to brace me before stretching my pussy to fit the width of his huge hard cock, slowly pushing it inside me spearing me on his big dick against the wall! I could hardly handle the size of his cock it was so big, at first my pussy couldn't handle it but as he started getting deeper and deeper my wet lips stretched all around his cock completely filling me up, I'd never been fucked like this before, it felt so incredible, my whole pussy was being stimulated as he started to fucked me faster and faster against the elevator wall and I rubbed my clit and I started to cum, my whole body rushed, I was in heaven, I embraced the amazing feeling as he held my hips and pulled my hair. He didn't stop though, He started slapping my ass and really started to pump me, I got up on my tippy toes so he could go even deeper and I felt his cock all the way inside me as it went in and out of my silky wet hole. He quickly pulled out, turned me around and picked me up off the ground holding me up by my ass and holding me against the wall, I grabbed his cock and pushed it back inside me, he kept going more and more aggressive as he swung me back and forth and thrusted his man hood in and out. I begged him to blow his cum inside me and he started kissing me, I could feel him start to shake against my body as he filled me up with his warm creamy liquid. He pulled out and more cum shot out onto my dress that was rolled up around my waist. We finally came to a stop and I felt like I had just run a marathon and my pussy had exploded, I was still tingling all over as he zipped up his pants and I rolled down my dress and zipped it up.

I didn't know how to end it sorry! comment how I should :)

Also thank you for reading xx


End file.
